Hayden112100/Core8991
Hayden is an active ro-wrestler who is in JWWE. He has accomplished a lot in his career. He is one of iif not the most controversial member on the Roster due to his behavior. 2016 - Debut and Early Success Hayden made his debut in March 2016 as Core Lynch and had an impressive winning streak until JWWE Hardcore where he faced CA Punk for the Hardcore Championship where the match ended due to count out. CA Punk retained due to Champions Advantage. He would align himself with TypicalStorms Faction. He would win a N1C match to face his faction leader at RITB for the RIJ title. Typical would have to drop the title due to real life issues and gave it to Hayden. Hayden would go up against a mysterious opponent named "The Watertaker". Hayden would successfully beat him but after the match Watertaker would viciously attack Hayden with a steel chair and would steal his title. Over the next few weeks, Water would toy with Hayden and start to interfere in his matches. Hayden defended at RITB successfully against Watertaker in a ladder match. Hayden would lose the title at the Payback PPV. The next night Hayden would win a match to face the new JWWE World Heavyweight Champion Extremedash. Hayden was unsuccessful at Summerblox and took a leave of absence. He would debut at SNW and go on a winning streak until Hell In A Cell 2016. He would return at Blood, Sweat & Tears to defeat Extremedash and Watertaker for the title. Hayden would win the match but Watertaker would attack him after the match and challenged him to a title match at the next show. Hayden, fed up with Watertakers mind games and constant interference would brutally beat him in a hardcore match for the title. Hayden would later have to choose World title he would have due to the brand split. He chose the the JWWE Championship. Hayden would hold the title until the show before JWWE Mania where he “lost” to Ericsuperhero. He would win the title back at Mania and hold it until RITB where James Mott made him defend the title in a ladder match.....against five other men. Hayden lost and used his RC for Summerblox where James Mott defended it......in a battle royal. Hayden lasted a long time but a cheap shot from James eliminated him. He would struggle in the midcard for a while until he embarked on a quest to win back the JWWE Championship. He would defeat Serjio on Monday Night Flight Night to win it again and lost it the next show. They went back and forth with rematch causes. Hayden would face Serjio in a match where if Hayden lost he would not get another RC. Hayden lost. He would later join Ca$h Gang. At the Royal Rumble 2018 Hayden would vent out his frustrations and eliminate everyone after already being eliminated. He was banished to the midcard soon after. Hayden became the last Minecraft Champion by beating Ashir Skull 5-4. Outside The Ring Hayden is a Cinephile. Someone who has a passionate interest for Filmmaking and Film Theory. Hayden goes to the movies almost every week. He will watch anything. His favorite movies include * Heathers (1988) * John Wick * Star Wars (1977) * The Empire Strikes Back * The Return Of The Jedi * The Phantom Menace * Attack Of The Clones * Revenge Of The Sith * Beetlejuice * Edward Scissorhands * Nightmare Before Christmas * Black Swan * Wizard Of Oz * Night Of The Living Dead * Dawn Of The Dead * Day Of The Dead * Léon: The Professional * Mars Attacks! * Alien * American Psycho * Ben Hur His favorite actors are * Keanu Reeves * Gary Oldman * Robert Downey JR * Liam Neeson * Michael Keaton * Christian Bale His favorite actresses are * Winona Ryder * Natalie Portman * Jennifer Connelly List of Accomplishments JWWE Championship x6 JWWE WHC x1 Rated J Intercontinental x2 Hardcore x3 JWWE United States x2 JWWE Minecraft Champion x1 SNW United States Championship x1 (we don‘t speak about this) SNW Extreme Championship x3 SNW Champion x1 Controversy Hayden is considered the most controversial Ro-Wrestler in JWWE and SNW history. At SNW Hell In A Cell 2016 He replaced KM Punk in the United States title match. Hayden would win this match but when KM Punk joined the game later that night Hayden was forced to defend his newly won title. He would lose the match and felt that he was screwed as KM Punk used his Rematch Cause the same night he lost the title. Hayden was furious and lashed out at everyone. He would be suspended for his outburst. Before JWWE Rumble 2018, Hayden had aligned himself with the faction Ca$h Gang. He would lose the rumble match but was never unadmined. He would go invisible and eliminate everybody until he accidentally eliminated Ryker who was in the final two. This would cost Ryker the match and Meg would become the first Woman ever to win a JWWE Rumble match. Hayden would be suspended until the next PPV. Hayden has said he does not regret doing what he did as he believes that had he not done it Meg would have not stayed with JWWE as Meg has become a High Rank. Trivia * He has been playing ROBLOX since 2009 * He is a god at Halo * Hayden joined JWWE in March 2016. * Hayden once went by the gimmick name Core Lynch. Many people believed he was a male Becky Lynch gimmick. * Hayden has been called “The Savior of Rumbles” because of him always eliminating teamers. * His favorite Video Game of all time is Halo 2 * His attire is inspired by Dante from Devil May Cry * His strength and weakness is his temper, when he has the odds against his favor in a match. Hayden will become enraged.